


Repetition

by Phone Guy (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Asexuality, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Phone%20Guy





	Repetition

One, two, three.

Scott had recently felt incredibly out of it. His sexual life, at least. Anytime he tried, he couldn't get,,, it up. He felt lost, tired, and most of all, angry at himself. At a bar one night, he had gotten the chance to screw a rather attractive woman in the bathroom; but after ten minutes of foreplay, and the woman (whose name and appearance is a blur now; Scott couldn't remember. He was drunk.) couldn't make him hard. It was honestly disappointing in all aspects of the night, and put a damper on Scott's personal life. (What was left of one, anyway.)

One, two, three.

But while thinking about repetition, he almost didn't notice; he was slowly starting to get hard. It took a sudden realization to make him snap out of his thoughts and look down at the small tent growing in his pants.

"What?" He whispered quietly to himself, laying on his bed. No matter how much he thought about women (or men. He tried both.) he couldn't get his dick to do anything but be useless; but the sudden thought of repetition got him hot and bothered?

He didn't question the feeling, instead he slowly slid off his boxers and put his cold hand to his cock. He began to stroke it slowly, closing his eyes and trying to imagine something.

But when nothing interesting came to mind, he simply counted in his head. It was a thing he did when his mind went silent, like an automatic process that happened when he did it too often. However, he noticed that this was somehow probably linked to what was going on down there.

One,

He but his lip and quickened his pace. He really just wanted to release some stress at this point, and if he lost the feel then he was going to be personally angry with himself. 

Two,

Still, no sexual thoughts came to his mind. He thought that just maybe his mind was distracted by something, but apparently this was the only thing that was working. With a whimper and two minutes passed since he started, he felt a distant familiar tightening in his stomach.

Three.

It was short lived as the white liquid poured into his bare chest. He stopped biting his lip, slowly relaxing into the bed. He felt good now, more relaxed and calm. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to think about numbers of all things next time he had a session, but it probably wouldn't be too bad.

After all, he'd rather jerk off to repetition than not at all.


End file.
